kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Parado
Chinese soldier (Perfect Knock Out Gamer) |type = Anti-Villain (Former) Villain (Current) Hero (Chou Super Hero Taisen) |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) 2 (movies) |complex2 = |-|Para-DX= - Gamer Driver = Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 }} |-|Ex-Aid= Double Action Gamer Level XX R |cast = Shouma Kai Hiroki Iijima ("M") }} is one of the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid series. As a Bugsters executive alongside Graphite Bugster, whose main goal is to annihilate the human race. He later utilizes the Gashat Gear Dual to transform into . As recorded by CR, Para-DX is part of the High Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle alongside Graphite and Loverica. Character History Origin The first individual Bugster to be born, Parad's genesis lay in Mighty Action C, a demo game created by the teenage Kuroto Dan, son of then Genm Corp. CEO Masamune Dan. The Bugster Virus, which had been discovered by Kuroto on his laptop shortly following the arrival of the New Year in 2000 having appeared as a result of the bug, was planted on the Mighty Action C disc by Kuroto in an act of spite against eight year old Emu Hojo, whose fan designs he had sent in impressed yet angered Kuroto, who recognized the boy's vision as rivaling his own. Receiving Mighty Action C as "thanks" from Kuroto, the young Emu was unknowingly infected with the Bugster virus and, through his subconscious wish for a friend to play games with, the being who would be known as Parad manifested within him. Unknown to everyone but Kuroto Dan, Parad's conception inside Emu influenced him into becoming the Genius Gamer, "M." As M, Parad would use Emu's body and play and win various championships, defeating a new challenger who named herself "Genius Gamer N" as a homage to him. After this challenge, Emu was abducted and operated on by Michihiko Zaizen and Parad was separated from Emu's body. This resulted in Emu returning back to his goal of becoming a doctor. Despite being separated, Emu was still infected with Parad's Bugster Virus. This allowed Emu to transform using a Gashat without a "compatibility surgery." The side effects of being able to transform without it was that it would stimulate the Parad's Bugster Virus within Emu, causing Emu to evoke mannerisms similar to when he and Parad were one by switching from into . In return, some of Emu's personality traits would eventually be evoked within Parad as well, as would later be seen during the death of the Burgermon Bugster. Zero Day Start of the Bugster Play Parad is seen playing a portable version of the Mighty Action X game and is informed by Graphite of a new a new Bugster infection by Graphite. With Graphite proclaiming that they would soon be joined by an influx of comrades, Parad voiced to him his excitement at the prospect of their game field expanding. As Graphite spread the Bugster virus further, Parad voiced to him that fate was like a puzzle game. When asked by Graphite if he was sure that they should not be acting directly, Parad decided that he might as well introduce himself as he set off. Meeting Graphite's old nemesis, Taiga Hanaya, Parad called off Graphite from his confrontation. Before they took their leave, Parad dared Taiga to clear the most games and become the strongest Kamen Rider. Creating a Genm Lie When Kuroto Dan is defeated as Kamen Rider Genm by Kiriya Kujo, using his newly acquired Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, in front of Emu Hojo and Hiiro Kagami to prove his traitorous identity, Parad intervenes. Obscured by the explosion, he puts on Kuroto's belt to give the impression that he is Genm. Emu and Hiiro's trust of Kiriya is destroyed, and Kiriya pretends he had lied to get the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat, not finding it worth it to argue against what they saw. Parad warned Dan that while the Proto Gashats had near limitless potential, using them would ultimately destroy his body. Later on, Parad discovered that Graphite had taken the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat from Dan's office. Parad deduced that Dan had allowed Graphite to take the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z so that he would give the Kamen Riders their most challenging fight yet as he went on a rampage, enthusiastically voicing to Dan that he scared him before the CEO set out to deliver the refined Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat to CR. Watching from a distance as Emu initially failed to acquire the co-operation of his fellow Riders, Parad voiced his doubt that they would receive worthy data from this outcome. Dan, however, assured him that they would collect their data eitherway and that they could eventually replace the troublesome doctors with new candidates. Nevertheless, Emu ultimately achieved a collaboration resulting in the four Riders dividing and using the Hunter Gamer together to terminate Graphite. Complimenting Graphite on his performance in spirit, Parad salavaged the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z left behind from his destruction and, with the Hunter Gamer used to its true potential, Dan was able to complete tests and data recording, allowing him to proceed to the next stage. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Following the defeat of Michihiko Zaizen, Parad would adopt the alias of "Dr. Pac-Man" himself. He arrived to save Emu from the copies of Kamen Riders Double, OOO and Fourze whom Kamen Rider Genm summoned with the Ganbarizing Gashat, bringing with him the Pac Adventure, Famista and Xevious Legendary Game Gashats. Distracting the Riders with his Gashacon Bugvisor, "Dr. Pac-Man" took Emu away before being confronted by Hiiro Kagami and Taiga Hanaya, both intent on defeating him again while Emu started to trust him. With Genm and his Riders catching up with them, "Dr. Pac-Man" handed a Gashat to each of the three doctor Riders, allowing them to face Genm's Riders, before taking his leave with Genm in pursuit. Ultimately, "Dr. Pac-Man" was caught by Genm who took his helmet off, recognizing his true identity as he presented a fourth Gashat, Taiko no Tatsujin. He arrives to give Emu the Taiko no Tatsujin Gashat, only to steal it again with other Gashats that he gave. Later appearing in Dan's hideout, he takes off his mask and reveals himself to viewers. Dangerous Zombie Waiting at Dan's lair, Parad was amused to discover that Dan had used the data of his own death to complete his new Gashat, Dangerous Zombie, remarking that he was a truly terrifying man. Looking upon the completed Gashat, Parad voiced his enthusiasm at the start of a new game. On Dan's behalf, Parad collected the data of the Level 3 Salty Bugster once it was defeated by the Kamen Riders. Returning to Dan, Parad found him working on his ultimate project, Kamen Rider Chronicle. Giving Emu the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat .]] Kuroto Dan is nearly finished with a new, larger Rider Gashat meant for Parad, but it requires more data. Kuroto gives it to Parad and sends him to collect data, but Parad brings up the possibility of one of the Kamen Riders stealing it. Kuroto explains that it would infect them with a lethal amount of the Bugster virus if anyone but Parad were to use it. With this information, Parad gives Emu Hojo the Gashat, telling him to change his fate with it, and telling Emu to show him that he could change his fate again while hidden in a tree. Though the Gashat injected a deadly amount of Bugster Virus into Emu like Kuroto said it would, it mysteriously does not and instead converts into the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat, granting Emu much greater power. Parad is fascinated by this development while Kuroto is angered. While Dan was confounded at how Emu used the Gashat, Parad pointed out that he was unique among the Riders, which was what made him so exciting. Dan conceded that the transformation was useful in that it would allow him to create a new Gashat for Parad, who noted that he was to thank along with M, Dan nevertheless vowed to assert his dominance as game master by eliminating Ex-Aid's bootleg game. Debut as Kamen Rider Para-DX Kuroto Dan once again creates a larger Rider Gashat for Parad, this time fully finished. Parad decides to "play" it by intruding on a battle between Hiiro, Taiga, and Emu, defeating all three using both of his forms. He initially knew that Ex-Aid wasn't fighting at all when Brave and Snipe attacked him one-sidedly, which "bores" him, telling the attacking Riders to "not be such a killjoy". After defeating Emu, he tells him he'll "play" with him any time. He later "plays" with Emu as Ex-Aid Level XX, assuming the form of Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50, fighting alongside Kuroto as Genm Level X. Upon easily defeating Ex-Aid Level XX, he mocks Emu that "that is all he's got" until Revol shoots him in the back, claiming that the Bugster will attain his true form by defending Emu. This angers Parad to the point of claiming that "non-playable characters aren't that smart to begin with", forcing him to assume Fighter Gamer Level 50. Genm attempts to deter Para-DX by saying that Revol "is not his opponent", but Para-DX refuses to listen and claims that he will "crush anyone who hinders his fun". He would later proceed to destroy Revol with a variant of the Knock Out Critical Smash, but not before Revol futilely attempts to retreat. Hostility Against Kuroto When he fought Emu as Para-DX Puzzle Gamer, he noticed Ex-Aid wasn't using Mighty Brothers for their battle. When Ex-Aid revealed that he left it at home, along with his other Gashats, save for Mighty Action X, Para-DX complained that it was "lame as hell". However, he did express some interest when he saw the new Level 4 Ju Ju Burger Gashat, stating that he'd never thought he'd see a Level 4 Gashat. As Ex-Aid was helping Burgermon escape, he said to himself that things were getting interesting before making his leave too. Back at Kuroto's hideout, he expressed that he was surprised that someone else other than Kuroto could make a Gashat, with Kuroto explaining that he initially didn't have enough workers to finish it in time and shelved it. But now that the Gashat was completed, Kuroto claimed that he needed to reclaim it. Later, he teamed up with Genm to take the new Gashat for Kamen Rider Chronicle, but was shocked when Genm murdered Burgermon in cold blood. After returning to the hideout, he asked if killing Burgermon was necessary, stating that he thought Kuroto just wanted to reclaim the Gashat. Kuroto stated that he can't allow games without his permission to be made as the Game Master. Parad then emotionlessly said Kuroto should just delete the game's data, but Kuroto decided not to since he was the one who proposed it in the first place, telling Parad to not lump the Gashats and Bugsters together. After which, he revealed that he needed the Gashats to create the world of Kamen Rider Chronicle. He would eventually have enough of Kuroto's god complex and keeps his hope of defeating Emu. Just as Kuroto, as Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, was about to threaten Emu by handing over all his Gashats, Parad, as Kamen Rider Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50, punched Genm in the back to save Emu. He then proclaimed about his reason of killing Revol: He was simply playing the game by the rules and the Bugster race as a whole lives to compete, not to survive. Para-DX then proceeded to beat Genm senselessly before transforming into Puzzle Gamer Level 50 and using three Muscular Energy Items before finishing off Genm with a Perfect Critical Combo to knock him out of his transformation. Kuroto would later punish him for his defiance by telling Emu that he is the first man to be infected with the Bugster virus as Parad lifts him by his jacket, knowing that he was too late to stop this revelation. Seeing the Game Disease overwhelm Emu, Parad promptly let go of Kuroto and vanished. Emu, however, survived the outburst; as Parad would later reveal, he had infact stepped into Emu's body in that instance to manage his stress and save him, after which the "M" persona would be dominant for an extended period of time. Parad would later witness from a distance Genm's defeat at the hands of Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50, seeing that "M" had returned back to Emu. As a test to see how Hiiro could handle the power of a Level 50 Gashat. Parad transforms into Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 while Hiiro transforms into Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. The two appear to be evenly matched even after Para-DX assumes Fighter Gamer Level 50, but as Para-DX was about to finish Brave off, Brave holds his chest in pain thus making Para-DX hesitate to deal the final blow as there is no honor in finishing off an exhausted opponent. Parad cancels his transformation and tells an exhausted Hiiro that Level 50 is too much for him, before leaving in hopes of being able to "play" with him again sometime. He is then seen back at Dan's hideout, telling Dan to complete his project: Kamen Rider Chronicle. Dan states that Parad knows nothing about the power of Level X, in which Dan refers to as "the unknown". When Parad challenges Taiga in their Level 50 forms, as Taiga is now even to pit against Parad thanks to his experience with Proto Gashat's side effects 5 years ago during the first Zero Day, Parad also warned Taiga to look out for Kuroto's other plans relating to his Level X upgrade and Kamen Rider Chronicle before departing. Still looking for thrills, Parad would confront Snipe and Brave again, keeping the two from handling the latest Bugster outbreak. Parad left as soon as the victim was revealed to be Kuroto, but continued to observe Genm from a distance. Killing Kuroto Much to his joy, CR was able to create a new Gashat to counter Genm, but was disappointed to see Emu spare Kuroto's life in favor of the former CEO getting punished for his crimes. Parad found Emu soon after and attempted to convince him to kill Kuroto, reasoning that it wouldn't count as killing to finish off the twisted husk that Genm was. When Emu spared Genm's life again (albeit removing his Rider compatibility), Parad took matters into his own hands. Pretending to help Kuroto up, he quickly punched him to the ground before giving him the "ending" he deserved: a lethal dose of Bugster virus from his own Bugvisor. Parad taunted and thanking the "Game Master" that he would take Kamen Rider Chronicle for himself before leaving the doomed Kuroto to die. Later, Parad looks at the still incomplete Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat and exclaimed that he'll complete the game. Chou Super Hero Taisen As Kamen Rider Para-DX, Parad joined in the Chou Shocker Taisen, fighting in a temporary alliance with his Rider adversaries as well as against the army of Shocker from the Game World. Completing Kamen Rider Chronicle Parad was later seen in the basement of Genm Corp, where he use the Bugsters data inside of the Gashacon Bugvisor to revive them, including Graphite. Parad explained to a confused Graphite that he can be revived anytime since Graphite is a Perfect Bugster which even Kuroto didn't know, which Graphite smirks bitterly while muttering that his death was one of his puzzles. Parad then said that the final component of Kamen Rider Chronicle is already on their way, and it turned out to be none other than Poppy, whom recently got brainwashed by the new CEO of Genm Corp, Ren Amagasaki. Parad greeted her warmly, which Poppy kindly responded back. After all the Bugsters had assembled, Parad took the incomplete Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat and activated it. The Bugsters except Parad and Ren were absorbed into the title screen, with Poppy and Graphite filling up the remaining two blank spaces. The Gashat is then finally completed with its official logo. Parad happily exclaimed that the game of Kamen Rider Chronicle had started. Parad appeared before Emu again after the latter had been robbed of his Gashats by some of the Ride Players. Welcoming Emu to the ultimate game, Parad transformed into Para-DX. Killing all the players with ease, Parad revealed to Emu his hatred of humanity, and Kamen Rider Chronicle was simply a means to wipe out humanity. Hijacking Emu and Achieving Level Max After Poppy was restored to her original self by Ex-Aid's reprogramming ability, she began to regain memories belonging to the host she had taken over. Still asserting that Poppy is an ally of the Bugsters, Parad takes her back to Genm Corp. As she questions why the Bugsters and humans should be fighting each other, Parad threatens her, saying that she should be enjoying the game more. The next day, as Brave, Snipe, and Ride-Player Nico attack Poppy, Parad demands Emu to have a proper duel with him, despite Emu being more focused on saving Poppy, much to Parad's disappointment. As Emu manages to save Poppy and clear her game without needing to destroy her, Parad later appears, stating that Emu is him before possessing Emu. Using Emu's body to transform into Para-DX, Parad overpowers Brave and Snipe before heading back to Genm Corp, still in Emu's body. Parad then leaves Emu, taking out a Gamer Driver (presumably Kuroto's) and attempts to level up, but fails as the Gamer Driver can only be used by humans. Parad then drags Emu outside, revealing that he was born from Emu's desires, and that they have been connected all this while. Emu then realizes that Parad was his own Bugster, as Parad possesses Emu yet again, transforming in Ex-Aid Level XX. Parad, now as Level XX R, challenges Emu as Level XX L to a duel. Emu was not willing to fight, even after Parad gave him the Gashacon Key Slasher and the Maximum Mighty X Gashat as a "handicap". Parad later has Emu remember the moment when he first learnt he had game illness. Emu was supposed to have died back then, but it was Parad who gave his life a continue by taking over Emu and releasing his stress, thus hitting Emu with the hard truth that his fate was ultimately in Parad's hands in the end. Parad challenges Emu to show that he can change his own fate, finally spurring Emu to fight and unleashing a Maximum Mighty Critical Finish onto Parad. At first it seems that Parad had lost, but Parad still has one trick up his sleeve: thanks to Ex-Aid's reprogramming ability, Parad now has Emu's human DNA imprinted on him, finally enabling him to use a Gamer Driver and transform into Para-DX Level 99. After managing to overpower Brave and Snipe, and even Ex-Aid Level 99, Parad takes over Emu's body once again, leaving the scene. Personality No one can read his mind from his innocent smile. He has a great obsession with games and is often seen playing on handheld consoles. And true to his obsession Parad treats all matters like one and operates in a more relaxed and playful manner unlike Graphite. As such, he take joys in observing the event before him unfold and acts in more of a general oversight role while, Graphite tends to take care of the fieldwork. However, despite his usual cheerful attitude, Parad can be serious enough, to the point that Graphite himself can't help but to obey him. However, unlike Graphite, who is loyal to the race of Bugsters, Parad didn't hesitate to trick and use his comrade to collect more data from the fights with the Kamen Riders, as a part of his former collusion with Kuroto Dan. He didn't even seem to be sad or remorseful when Graphite is killed because of his plan. Since he had already reach a perfected form, Parad can just simply revive him again, which he does eventually. Parad, despite his playful and fun-loving behavior, can be provoked if anyone interrupts him while he is having fun fighting, as shown when the Revol Bugster shoots him from behind, which he responds by just quickly destroying Revol, much to Kuroto's dismay. However, he won't kill any Bugsters that don't attack him at all, nor provoke him, like Graphite and Burgermon. After seeing Kuroto destroying Burgermon and Motors (when the latter is used as a tool), he would eventually drive a wedge between their partnership. He reveals to have a code of honor amongst the gaming rules and his own species, such as disliking of unfairness like how Kuroto sees and treated the Bugster species as nothing more than the tools for his own ambition unfairly. Eventually, having lost his patience with Kuroto and his hubris, Parad murders him in cold blood, all while he promises to finish Kamen Rider Chronicle by in his own way. After completing Kamen Rider Chronicle, Parad reveals his contempt towards humanity for their arrogance, considering Kuroto's treatment towards his kind as expendable pawns. His plan for Kamen Rider Chronicle contradicts from Kuroto, Parad uses the game as a means to wipe off humanity. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation': Parad has shown the ability to teleport himself. *'Forcefield Generation': Even with his human form, Parad was able to protect Genm from Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3's Giri Giri Critical Finish without any ill effect. *'Host Possession': Parad has the ability to possess the body of a person, even one who has a Bugster antibody. Weakness * Level 0 Gashats: Bugsters who are in the Game Areas create from Level 0 Gashats will have their certain abilities restricted, in Parad's case he can't possess any humans including Emu. Also, any attacks with the usage of Level 0 Gashats can effectively damage Bugsters, regardless of their level gap. Gashats like this can also "Level Down" any enemy rider as shown in episode 31 when Parad's Level dropped down to 75 as he fought Kuroto, and later dropped to 50 as Emu and Kuroto Joined forces. This effect however, is temporary as after he cancel his transformation, his level seems to return back to normal. Levels *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 59.0 t. *'Kicking power': 68.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. is Para-DX's primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Perfect Puzzle Side. This form is based on puzzle games. Para-DX's Puzzle Gamer attack style is to manipulate the Energy Items on the field. He can reveal the hidden Energy Items and choose the best Energy Items that suits him depending on the situation he is in. He is also able to generate puzzle piece-styled energy shields to deflect enemy attacks. This form's finisher is the : Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. Presumably, the maximum use of Energy Items for his attacks in this form are three. Currently, Para-DX hasn't used more than three Energy Items for an attack while in this form. *Jumping and Elastic Energy Items: Para-DX kicks the enemy in mid-air using his feet enhanced flexibility. *Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX rushes towards the enemy at superhuman speeds and kicks them away when close. *Muscular Energy Items x3: Para-DX rushes towards the enemy and performs a powerful flying kick at them with his tremendous feet enhanced strength. *Iron-Body and 2 Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX performs a powerful flying kick at them with his hard tremendous feet enhanced strength. *Speeding-Up, High-Jump, and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX runs at the enemy, sending it high into the sky, then high-jumps after it, and delivers several powerful kicks. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 15-18, 20-22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 25-26, 28 - Knock Out Fighter= Fighter Gamer Level 50 *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 110.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 64.0 t. *'Kicking power': 68.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.9 sec. is Para-DX's second primary form, activated by turning the Gashat Gear Dual to the Knock Out Fighter side. This form is based on fighting games. The main tool of Para-DX in this form is the , which was Puzzle Gamer's shoulder parts. These gauntlets can throw powerful punches of fire. As shown in Episode 18, when Parad is truly angered and full of rage, his attack power and attack speed, along with the destruction by the attacks are further enhanced. This form's finisher is the : Para-DX does a flaming uppercut to enemy, sending him into the air, before punching the enemy again with great force, empowered by fire from his gauntlet, once the enemy has fallen back into punching range. *A variation of this is he leaps forward at his enemy and do a Jolt Haymaker instead of the usual sky uppercut and the K.O. Punch. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 26, 28 }} - Gamer Driver= |-| 2= *'Height': 201.0 cm. *'Weight': 102.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 90.0 t. *'Kicking power': 94.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 92.6 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. is Para-DX's Upgrade and presumably his Ultimate Form, activated by utilizing Gashat Gear Dual in the Gamer Driver. This form combines Puzzle Gamer and Fighter Gamer. In this form, despite Para-DX's stats are slightly lower than Ex-Aid's Level 99, his amazing combat skills fill up the gap, making him on par with Ex-Aid and easily towering all the other Riders in every stat, including some Riders that have the stats of Level X. As the form's name suggests, this form combines the brutal strength of Knock Out Fighter and the defensive abilities of Perfect Puzzle, along with being able to use the Energy Items as well, making him a terrifying enemy to fight against. The main tool of Para-DX in this form is the , a gun which could transform into a hand ax. Before it's debut, Para-DX Level 99 is briefly seen in the new opening sequence. At first, this form cannot be accessed due to a Bugster cannot operate a Gamer Driver that are specifically meant for humans. However, thanks to Ex-Aid using his reprogramming ability on him, Parad can now use the Driver and Level Up into this form at ease. This form has five finishers: *Gamer Driver Finishers * * : Para-DX delivers a powerful Rider Punch at the enemy covered in red and purple energy. * : Para-DX jumps up in the air and performs a powerful Rider Kick covered in red and blue energy. *Gashacon Parabragun finisher: ** : Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. ***'Gun:' Iron-Body and Separation Energy Items: Para-DX creates clones of himself and performs several powerful consecutive blasts. ** : Para-DX mainly combines his attacks with some Energy Items. ***'Ax:' Speeding-Up and Muscular Energy Items: Para-DX speeds up to the enemy and delivers a powerful slash. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 29~31 }} - Level UP Rider= These forms are exclusively available to be simulated with Para-DX in the Level UP Rider Series toyline. - Bang Bang Simulations= }} }} }} - Ex-Aid= *'Height': 206.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 32.3 t *'Kicking power': 40.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 66.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.0 sec. Parad transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid when he possesses Emu's body. He takes the place of Genius Gamer M as Level XX R. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 29 }} }} Equipment Devices *Gashat Gear Dual - Transformation device. *Para-DX Buckle - Primary Gamer Form Level 50's belthttp://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000114122 **Gear Holder *Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat (gave it back to Kuroto after Graphite's death) *Bandai Namco Gashats **Pac Adventure **Famista **Xevious **Taiko no Tatsujin *Gashacon Bugvisor (borrowed from Kuroto once until Parad's defect him, then steals it on Kuroto's downfall to be powerless from being a Rider anymore, given to Ren Amagasaki) *Gamer Driver - Transformation belt for Level 99. Weapons *Materialize Smasher - Fighter Gamer Level 50's personal weapons and Puzzle Gamer Level 50's shoulder pads. *Gashacon Parabragun - Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99's personal weapon. Relationship *CR: **Emu Hojo: Parad is very interested in Emu for unknown reasons. He shows to 'help' Emu in many ways, including giving him the blank version of Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. He also showing joy upon seeing his recovery from fully being M. The sole reason of him helping Emu is that he wants to be the one who defeats Emu. There are subtle implications that he sees Emu as a friend (or at least a special exception of some sort) due to their competitive natures. The feeling is not reciprocated by Emu. **Hiiro Kagami: Parad's opinion on Hiiro is mostly unknown, but he was willing to back off from battling him when it was clear to him Hiiro was too exhausted from the strain of Level 50. **Taiga Hanaya: Parad was truly impressed by Taiga's combat skills when both of them had a tie while fighting each other and finishing the fight with their Kimewaza Finishers. He also gave a helpful warning to Taiga about Genm trying to break the Level concept with the true power of Level X before he left the scene. **Kuroto Dan: Parad was once allied with Dan for unknown reasons and given numerous Gashats for his use. After Dan had killed Burgermon Bugster in cold blood, Parad left him. Though he still stayed close to Dan in hopes of looking into the completion of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Dan tells him that he "understands nothing" about the data of death that is the Dangerous Zombie Gashat, which, despite being Level 10, is also Level X, also called "The Unknown". Now realizing that Kuroto's recent plan relating to Kamen Rider Chronicle project is a far much more potential threat to humans and Bugsters alike, Parad wanted him dead for good. Eventually, Parad had a change in his mind. He does kill Kuroto for good, but promised that he will finish Kamen Rider Chronicle his way. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Parad is portrayed by . His suit actor as Kamen Rider Para-DX is . While possessing Emu Hojo, he is portrayed by while his suit actor as Ex-Aid Level XX R is . Etymology *Both his name and Rider designation are derived from the word . His Rider name is even pronounced similarly to said word, though without the katakana. Notes *The design of his pants are reminiscent of pixels from retro video games. *Parad's clothing and enigmatic personality is similar to Kai from Kamen Rider Den-O and from . **His clothing's coloration is also similar to that of Genm's color scheme, even though he only posed as him instead of actually transforming into Genm. **Coincidentally, Parad's actor, Shouma Kai, shares his name with the character Kai as well. *Kamen Rider Para-DX is the first Ex-Aid Rider to not have a gamepad like Rider Gauge in any of his default forms, instead only having one in his upgraded Level 99 form. **Kamen Rider Para-DX is also the first Ex-Aid Rider to not have any of the basic Level 1 to Level 3 forms, instead skipping straight to Level 50 instead. *Parad as Para-DX Fighter Gamer bears some resemblance to Ex-Aid and Genm, though his "hair" has more spikes compared to them. The resemblance is played even further with the appearance of Para-DX's Level 99 form, with the visor and "hair-spike" design" being very similar to Ex-Aid's, only that Para-DX has double the number of hair-spikes. If proven true, this furthers the idea that Parad/Para-DX is meant to be a foil to Emu/Ex-Aid as hinted at various points in the show. **His Puzzle Gamer form's helmet also has a slight, but vague, resemblance to Brave's helmet. Along with a more clear resemblance to one of Gentaro Kisaragi's hairstyles, if exaggerated with it's length. **Incidentally, the color scheme of Para-DX's Level 99 form is the negative of the color scheme of Ex-Aid's Level XX forms. *The change of helmet while switching forms is similar to the "Face Change" of from . **Incidentally, to an extent, Para-DX's Fighter Gamer form and Shurikenger Fire Mode both share elements related to fire. *Parad is also similar to Alain as they were first introduced as generals to their respective factions and get to become Kamen Riders themselves. **Also like Alain, rather than using a Henshin Belt like the other riders, he uses a Henshin device much like Alain's Mega Ulorder. *Kamen Rider Para-DX Fighter Gamer's hands are covered by punching gauntlets much like Kamen Rider Knuckle Kurumi Arms and Kamen Rider Ghost Newton Damashii. **In Episode 15, Fighter Gamer demonstrates the ability to launch a wave of fire along the ground, similar to the "ground fireballs" seen most prominently in fighting games by SNK such as the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series of games (such as Terry Bogard's Power Wave, Geese Howard's Reppuken, and Kyo Kusanagi's 108 Shiki Yami Barai). **By detaching the shoulder armor to form punching gauntlets, it is also similar to Gundam Maxter from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. *His Rider designation, Para-DX, can be a wordplay for both " " and " " (often abbreviated as "DX"). **It is also an abbreviation for " ", referring to certain first-class toys. **Parad's Rider title being Para-DX could also be a reference to his nature as an unusual Bugster: Beyond (Para-) Diagnosis (DX). **The first name basis for Para-DX's main forms are terminologies in fighting game: ***'Perfect' Puzzle: Indicated the player's victory without having their health gauge drained. ***'Knock Out' Fighter: Indicated the opponent or a player's defeat. *Currently, Parad is the only rider to have two base starting forms, though Puzzle Gamer Level 50 is sometimes shown first in some media. **It is also shown when the Gashat Gear Dual is put into the Gamer Driver. *Like Ex-Aid when he changes to Level 2, Para-DX says "Dai Henshin" when changing forms. *Parad's interest towards Emu as well his enjoyment of fighting the latter is similar to N-Daguva-Zeba of Kamen Rider Kuuga. **Unlike Daguva though, Parad doesn't like unnecessary bloodshed to a certain extent, preferring to keep his opponents alive, and isn't completely heartless to even his own kind. **He also has a code of honor amongst his own kind, making him similar to Heart. **Despite his preference of keeping his foes alive, Parad enjoyed massacring the Ride Players playing Kamen Rider Chronicle. Not unlike Daguva enjoying the countless slaughter of humans in the infamous Gurongi game, the Gegeru. **Para-DX and Ex-Aid having somewhat similar faces in their final forms could be another possible parallel to Daguva and Kuuga. *Parad is the only Rider to have two level designations depending on how he uses his Gashat. **Emu is almost the same as he can access a stronger form by connecting the Hyper Muteki Gashat to the Maximum Mighty X Gashat. *Para-DX's Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 is similar to Paradox Roidmude's Supreme Evolution State as he awakens and combines the past Roidmude 108. Likewise, the fusion of Perfect Puzzle and Knock Out Fighter and his name are shared with Paradox Roidmude as well. *Parad's transformation to Para-DX in Perfect Puzzle is also similar to the Riders from the Kamen Rider Blade series. **Para-DX's primary weapon in Level 99, the Gashacon Parabragun, also shares a similar name to Blade's main weapon, the Blay Rouzer. ***However, the modes are akin to Kunai Gun (sans Kunai Mode) *When using the Gamer Driver to transform, Parad makes a pose similar to Emu, but inverted. Which could be a reference to his relationship with Emu. **This same pose is also similar to the pose Kamen Rider Ryuki makes during his Final Vent. Appearances ***Episode 2: Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage ***Episode 3: Part. III: Final Legend Stage **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 14: We're Kamen Riders! **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Epiosde 16: The Paradox of Defeating M **Epiosde 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! ** **Episode 25: Start the New Game! *''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' }} Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Leader Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Antivillains Category:Villains